Newbie Guide
=Newbie Guide= Please note that this guide is very long. Open the table of contents to find what you are looking for. This guide will teach you everything from logging in, navigating the menus and teach you how to prepare for a hunt and bring down your prey. How to register an account is covered in the Registration Guide article. Remember this is still a work in progress, if something is not covered here we are always available in irc.rizon.net #mhf. As a side note, you must apply to the guild before HR 5, or else you will have to wait 7-10 days to join. See Joining the Guild & Donating RP Also see Student+Teacher Guide to get free items. Logging In Step 1: Entering your account information *To log in, you must use Internet Explorer and navigate to http://mhf.hangame.com/. If you are prompted to install an Active-x controller, you must do so. Once there, you fill in your ID and Password to the right edge of the page and click Login. Options for logging in from top to bottom and left to right are, secure login checkbox (checks IP, uncheck this if it's giving you an error even though you entered your password correctly), register, ID/password recover. Step 2: Launching the game After you have successfully logged in, you can click on Game Start. A new page will load and the launcher will appear. Simply click on the big button to start the actual game launcher. Navigating the Game Launcher There are five buttons on the left side of the launcher. From top to bottom, they are: Preferences, Generate PC info report, Close launcher, and log in. The box on the right of the launcher has links to Inven, Naver MH cafe, Naver MHF cafe, News from the notice board, a Beginner guide, and the MHF Hunter shop. Launching the game To start the game, press the log in button. A pop-up will appear, inquiring whether or not you really wish to start the game. If you select no or if you make no selection within the 30 second timer, the prompt will close. Login Prompt Changing Resolution and LOD To change the Level of Detail and Resolution, select the preferences button. The first tab in the preferences screen is Level of detail. Top is maximum detail, bottom is least amount of detail. To be able to change Resolution, you must press the big button to the right, as pictured below. To change resolution, navigate to the second tab. The check circles indicate if the game should start in Window Mode(top) or Fullscreen Mode(bottom). You may set a different resolution for each mode. Press ALT+ENTER while in game to switch between windowed mode and fullscreen mode. MHF works well with ALT+TAB for switching windows even if you are in fullscreen mode. To confirm your choice, click on the bottom left button, labelled ??. The third and fourth tabs of the window are Sound settings and Browser/proxy settings respectively. Change these at your own risk(incorrect browser/proxy settings may cause the game not to launch). =Creating and Deleting a Character= First you have to click on the big blue/green Character create/delete button to bring up the Character Select menu. *To create a new player double click a blank ID area and click Log in. *The game will proceed to start. Select Fast start or Game start to create your character Here we have the first screen in the character customization. You get to pick the gender of your Hunter with clear and understandable symbols. For the sake of this example we will make a male hunter, please notice the symbol selected with the mouse. This is the character creation main menu. From top to bottom, starting with the highlighted red tab its: *Name *Clothing *Face/Skin *Hair Style *Hair Color *Voice *End Escaping the tutorial area After you have created your character you will enter the game in a random server and tons of pop-ups will be shoved in your face. IIRC you can just press escape to skip these, but if you press E and confirm all of them here's how to get out: (For the sake of not leaving out too many details, enjoy a whole bunch of unnecessary screenshots of aforementioned popups) Alright, now you're trapped! Boo! Not good, so let's get out of here. To escape, simply turn around, walk toward the exit and press E''' when the red arrow appears above your head. After you've done so, MORE POPUPS! Just confirm the first one and select the left option on the second one then confirm. Once you've finished loading, you'll find yourself in a random server filled with koreans. To leave, just turn around and press E like earlier. In this example I'm jumping to 4-4. *To DELETE a character, first select the character (should be highlighted blue on that line) Next, a pop up will come up, enter the character name, caps probably count. Hit the button. Another pop up comes up, it should have ID at the top, enter your character ID (which is on the same window) and click the button. Another couple of pop ups come up to inform etc. In order to start the game you must customize your hunter Navigating the In-game menu Here I will explain how to change the in-game settings Music and Sound volume and how to select a Server and Channel to play on. You can configure your controller here as well, however that is covered here, Controller Configuration. First things first. This is the first screen you will see once the game has started. Simply press Enter to proceed. The menus below, in order of appearance: *Create New Character *Enter Game *Settings *Exit game Choosing a Server and Channel To choose where to play, first press Enter Game and you will arrive at a new screen, pictured below. Server To select a Server(World), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. From Left to Right: *First, the colored list ranging from 1 to 10 are the available servers. **The text color tell you what Season the server is currently in. Green is Spring, Orange is Summer (Sometimes referred to as breeding) while Blue is Winter. *The black numbers, x/1000, are the amount of players in each Server. *The Lime Green number indicates how many Guild Members are currently playing in a server. *The Light Blue number indicate how many players from your Friend list are playing in said server (In the picture I have 1 friend in Server 2 and 2 friends in server 4). Channel To select a Channel(Land), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. Changing Server Ingame To change server ingame you walk down the road where you stand after you have logged in and press E. You will see a prompt like so: =How to find the...= Town Square To reach the town square, just walk forward when you enter a room. The Town Square is where you will find all the Hunter facilities as of season 5.0. All quest givers, shops and so on can be found here. The General Shop She's just left of the quest billboard. Your House! Your house, gallery, farm and park can be found if you head west after reaching the Square. The Alchemist and Furniture Shop Head down the stairs next to your house and there they are. The Caravan Head east from the town entrance and then south. The Guildhouse Follow the road east until you see a cobbled road. It will take you to the guild house. The Workshop The workshop is where you craft your weapons and armor and equip yourself before missions. The workshop is located to the north-east, next to the quest exit. There is a second entrance just a few steps north of the road that takes you to the guild hall. Here is a set of armor that will give you some useful skills and last until hr31 Crafting Weapons and Armor To craft your equipment, you must talk to the Smith. Once spoken to, these menus will appear. 250px|none 250px|none 250px|none Once you have entered a craft menu it will appear like this: To toggle viewing item attributes and strength to see the required materials, press '''Z. Items available for purchase are highlighted in White. New items will appear once you have collected at least one of each material the item requires. You may have to defeat the same monster several times until every set item appears in the shop. Equipping Yourself You have crafted your first weapon and now you're dying to try it out. But how? To equip your new item you walk up to the chest located to the left of the Smith and activate it. You will be presented with a lot of menus. For now all you need to know is how to find your weapons and armor. Navigate to the Armory menu and enter the first option. Now you can choose if you want equip for the mission or just make an armor set to show off when you are in the town. Ignore that for now and activate the first option. You will find your whole arsenal here. When you have equipped and item the background will change to white. Keys A''' and '''D will make your character turn around. Keys 8''' and '''2 will move the camera up and down. Keys 4''' and '''6 will zoom in and out. Tab toggles the GUI. =How to Host a Mission= To host a mission, speak to one of the quest givers. (Click on the image for higher resolution.) *'Strong Species Quests'. High level quests for the really badass hunters. *'Frontier Missions'. Categories: Frontier, Elder dragon, Special, Extra quest. All of these quests have a weekly rotation except for the "hunter school" quests in special category. Schedule:http://mhf.hangame.com/popup/questSchedule.nhn *'Hunter's Quests'. These quests are always available and higher level missions are offered. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Upper'. The quests offered by this girl depends on the season and all of them have a level requirement of 31+. Some monsters are only available through her. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Lower'. As above, but quests range from HR 1 to 22. *'Invasion/Urgent'. You have to talk to this old fart(Guild Master) for your Urgents and to fight the Invasion monsters. *'First Quests'. Easy low level quests. Item rewards are useful items for low rank hunters(such as potions) instead of monster parts. However they give low xp( at rank 2 you can do seasonal dosfango for 120 XP, and at rank 3 seasonal kut ku which are worth ~300 XP(the first quest kut ku are worth 100)). *'Special Event'. This npc gives special event quests. THIS NPC ALSO gives quests which can be accessed by purchasing the 3-day course(this course is cash shop; it lasts 3 days and rewards lots of money and parts). *'Hunter Event'. This npc gives quests in which you battle other hunters in a contest of who can finish the chosen quest first(there are also special versus traps which are in the supply box in the quests and affect other hunters if they trigger them; the position(s) of the enemy hunter(s) in quest is(are) represented by simple circle head/triangle body avatars). You can bet money and versus tickets in these quests, winner takes all.(AGES AFTER EIGO'S(doodlechama) GUILD DESTROYING ACT, THE GUILD IS NOW RANK 3)THIS NPC IS ALSO for getting the 이벤트 보조권 item by having the guild leader purchase them with RP that is donated towards the event type donation. The guild leader can also get 4 of them as a monthly gift by selecting that option. The 이벤트 보조권 item can be used to make special weapons and armor and is the delivery objective of "guild pugi development plan"(pugi upgrade material?) and "hammer test in rainforest"(shakalaka treasures and an umbrella item, both of which can be gotten normally without this quest). For the guild leader to utilize these options, the guild must be at least rank 3. *'Monster Arena & Manage Monsters'. PvP (pokémon) battles. *'Monster Arena Supplies'. Here you can buy horns to give your pet commands in pvp battles etc. *'Hunter Drill Hall & Rewards'. Practice quests give you preset equipment to defeat monsters with. Finish these quests for training points for which you can purchase Coins and Weapon Tickets. These are important later when you reach the higher levels. Once you have spoken to a quest giver you will find this window to the top-right of your screen. Pushing left or right will toggle the level of the quests available. The first page is HR 1-30, second is 31-50, then 51-99 and finally HR 100. Only the Hunter Quests have these higher level missions. The first option has the Standard quests. Second option has quests that give slightly more XP than others. Third option has quests that give slightly more money than others. The fourth option has Extra quests (which are accessible if you have purchased extra services or are under rank 11). One kind of quest you will find in this option is map quest, in which there are no hostile monsters and the objective is to deliver the map(yes, the one you start with). These quests are ideal for gathering. On the next page you will get to choose the area you wish to hunt in. In order of appearance: *Jungle *Desert *Swamp *Mountain *Volcano *Tower A *Forest and Hills *Rainforest Some areas have many quests and won't fit on one page. For instance Rainforest (that I chose for this guide) has two pages. Next you may choose a monster to hunt. In the picture I have selected a Rathian. The page may be a little confusing so here's a rundown: The things I have translated are the Red text topics. *'Main Objective' (In this case, kill a Rathian) *'Difficulty' (Two stars, which means pretty easy) *'Secondary Objective A' (Break the Rathian's head) *'Secondary Objective B' (Cut off the Rathian's tail) *'Level Requirement' (This mission have a level requirement of HR 11) Furthermore, realize that the 1/3 in the screenshot below (in the top left) is a page number, not a quest number. Scrolling left and right goes through the 3 pages of detail for that particular quest. Scrolling up and down goes through the different available quests in the category you have chosen. Also, the colored tabs on the left indicating what quest you have highlighted also tell you what area they are in. Obviously, since we chose jungle earlier, all of them will be green. If they were white, they'd be in the mountain. You can check the other colors by choosing a different area instead of jungle from this quest giver so that when you find a quest giver that actually mixes them in the same category, you will know where you will be going. Ok! You have a mission, but how do you start? It's simple, really. Just walk up the stairs to the north and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. If you're waiting for other people, remember to wait until their red strip is flashing. That means they are ready. If you have a full team (you and 3 others) you will hear a fanfare when everyone is ready to go. Another confirmation screen. Just press E and you're off. And look at that, we're in the mission! Easy as pie. How to Join a Mission If you want to join someone else, all you have to do is walk up to the billboard to the left of the stairs. Go near it and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. After a brief load time you will be able to select who to join. Find the name of the player you want to join and press E. It's that simple. It will flip to a new page which shows you the mission details. Main Objective, subs, difficulty and HR requirement. Press E once again to confirm. Now you have joined his group. You still have time to restock on supplies through your chest and the shop but you may not leave the pub. To "ready up" walk up the stairs, wait for the red arrow and press E. Now you have to wait for the host to start the mission. To undo just activate the stairs again and go through the confirmation screen. To leave the group alltogether, go speak to one of the quest givers (the billboard and Frontier quests will not work). And here we are in the mission. =The Basecamp= The base camp is where you start every mission. It is a safe haven for the hunters, since no monsters will ever be present in the area. In the camp you will find a Supply Chest, a Delivery box and a Tent or Boat. It is here you stock up on supplies, deliver the required materials for the main or sub objectives and rest. If you have to go afk, we advice you do so at the base camp if possible, that way there is no risk of dying. The Supply Chest The Supply Chest is the blue chest in the base camp. Here you will find one Map per hunter as well as some First-Aid Medicines, Rations, Mini Whetstones and Paintballs. Depending on your prey there might also be Showers, Poison Bombs, Bowgun ammunition and Bow Coatings etc. available. Note: First-Aid Medicine, Rations and Mini Whetstones have the same effect as their store-bought counterparts but take up a separate slot in your inventory and will stack with your own items. To use the Supply Chest, you must sheathe your weapon and go near it. You do not need to activate it with the press of a button. Note that it is possible to enter the Menu without leaving the chest. This way you can easily sort your Inventory and restock on supplies. The Delivery Box The red box found in the camp is called a Delivery Box. It is here you place the items to complete Gathering Quests. To deliver items to the box, sheathe your weapon and walk up to it. A menu should appear in the upper-right hand corner, pictured below. * Select the iem and press (Keyboard Default) E''' to chose the quantity to hand in. * Press '''E again to confirm, then select yes. The Boat and Tent The Boat and the Tent is the heart of the base camp. The boat is part of the Volcano and Jungle maps, while the Tent is part of the Desert, Mountain, Rainforest, Tower A and Tower B. Resting, Abandoning and Retiring To activate the menu you have to sheathe your weapon and get close the bed. To close the menu, right-click. *Sleep: To Sleep, you activate the first option. Resting will restore your health completely. *Retire: use the second option. If you have finished a secondary objective the second option will be available. If you use it you will abandon the mission but keep all your loot and you will receive items based on the secondary and/or tertiary objective as a reward. This is great if you are just farming something and don't want to waste another 10 to 20 minutes killing a boss. *Abandon: If you want to quit the mission, use the 3rd option and confirm. Abandoning a mission will revert you back to the state you were at before you took the quest. For example, if you had used all your potions, whetstones, and meat, and had two deaths already, you could abandon so that everything you just did will not save. You will reappear in the lobby with your potions, whetstones, and meat intact, but with nothing you got from the mission. Claiming Mission Rewards *'Recieve item' **This option will put selected items in your inventory. *'Send item to box' **This option will send selected items to your storage container. *'Send all items to box' **Self-explanatory *'End' **This option will sell any unclaimed items and exit to town. =Basic Functions= Chatting Scroll through modes using shift + directional keys. Do not speak English in server chat. 'Whispering' There are a few ways to whisper, either clicking on the persons' IGN you wish to whisper on the chat box, Pressing Z while standing next to them, or through the menu. First press ESC and Select the 5th option down, more options will open up, select the 5th one down. Then select the first option, right above where it says ID. From there click on the little box , a long rectangle will appear , type in the name of the person you wish to whisper, press Enter then select the option below from where you've typed in the name. From here press E and you should see that persons IGN , ID and other status, select the 1:1 Option on the side and press E. Giving items To give items simply open your inventory, select the item you wish to give, select the 2nd option, select the amount you wish to give, and finally select to whom you wish to give it. ''Note: only some items apply..'' Combining items To combine two or more items press ESC -> 조합''(2nd option). Select if you want to combine two or three items, then select what you want to combine. Please see the Combination article for more information on how to combine. You will also find an (almost) comprehensive list of possible combinations. Sending/receiving mail To send mail to someone, press ESC -> 커뮤니티(community)'' -> 쪽지''(message)'' -> 신규 쪽지''(new message). If you receive a new message you will see a letter icon on your screen. To open it, press ESC -> 커뮤니티 -> 쪽지 -> 수신 쪽지. Viewing HR of yourself and others To see what HR you are personally ''(and HRP til next HR), press ESC -> 현재 상태 (4th option) -> 개인 현재 상태 (2nd option). To see the HR of another person, just walk up to them and press E. From this screen you can also add the person to your friend list by pressing Z. Pressing 1 at this screen will add them to the blocked list. Removing people from your blocked list Press ESC -> 커뮤니티''(community) ''-> 민폐 목록''(blocked list). Here you'll see some names if you have anyone blocked. To unblock a person just select their name and select the '''bottom' option. When a person is blocked you won't be able to see what they're saying. Category:Guides